


Sold My Soul, Broke My Bones, Tell Me, What Did I Get?

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Promiseland Drabbles [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Based on a song, Dead baby, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: Soon her bubbling tears ceased and she stood on shaky legs with the help of her husband. "I think it is time for me to go see a doctor, Sig."





	Sold My Soul, Broke My Bones, Tell Me, What Did I Get?

Izumi laid trembling on the ground, a puddle of blood in front of her, and an alchemic circle, where there lay a horrendous beast in the form of a child in the center of it. Tears flowed from her eyes as she screamed in terror of what she'd done and complete and utter misery as she stared at the thing that was supposed to be her baby, her little baby boy. Her stomach roiled with pain that arced through her belly. She supposed she may have been laying there a mess for a few minutes before her husband charged into the little basement room and cradled her in his arms having only just noticed the terrifying alchemic energy that had arced through the ground moments before. He quietly mumbled soft apologies as she attempted to make sense of what she'd done.

Sobs wracked her body as she crawled forward out of her husband's arms and toward the blackened baby, cradling it in her hands.  _"_ _Sold my soul, broke my bones, tell me, what did I get?"_ She cried out to any God that would listen to her. "I would give anything! And you only took my organs? For this?" She asked, as if Truth could answer her without the Gate. "Please, please!" She screamed hysterically, cradling the ugly, broken thing to her chest even as ash and blood rubbed off it onto her clothes. The ashy creature's faux skin started to break and flake onto the cement floor and one of it's ribs broke as she held it close.

Her husband came up to her, holding her close as she cried over the dead thing she had created. Soon her bubbling tears ceased and she stood on shaky legs with the help of her husband. "I think it is time for me to go see a doctor, Sig."

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)  
> Next is Kimblee.


End file.
